


On the edge of sleep

by chocoCate



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2015-05-03
Packaged: 2018-03-28 19:55:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3867835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocoCate/pseuds/chocoCate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>sul punto di addormentersi, Arthur fa qualcosa che non avrebbe mai fatto</p>
            </blockquote>





	On the edge of sleep

**Author's Note:**

> scritta per il prompt Roommates!AU di d_dania nella Notte Bianca 18 di maridichallenge

Come ogni studente che si rispetti, Arthur Kirkland ama il periodo di riposo immediatamente successivo agli esami. Dopo i test la sua mente si spegne e le ansie si calmano. Arthur torna al suo appartamento come un sonnambulo, certo che non serva tormentarsi per i risultati una volta che tutto è finito; non si può mica piangere sul latte versato.

La priorità assoluta è dormire. Non appena torna nel suo appartamento, però, nota che Gilbert gli ha fregato il posto sul divano e, dall’intensità con cui russa, Arthur sa che se lo sta godendo. Si trascina quindi nella sua camera, troppo stanco per preoccuparsi di come lo possano giudicare gli altri, anche il suo estremamente sexy coinquilino. Alfred ha finito il suo ultimo esame poche ore prima di lui, certamente starà dormendo. Arthur lo spera; per quanto possa volergli bene, non ha energie per avere a che fare con lui. Alfred si eccita molto facilmente, parla a raffica e cambia da argomento improbabile ad argomento ancora più improbabile. Per seguirlo serve una capacità di attenzione che al momento Arthur ha esaurito.

La porta cigola quando la tocca, ma nemmeno le cannonate svegliano Alfred quando dorme, così Arthur entra tranquillamente.

“Com’è andata?”

“AAH!” Arthur urla di riflesso quando Alfred compare all’improvviso, decisamente sveglio. Il suo cuore batte a mille per lo spavento, e cerca di calmare il suo respiro mentre sgrida il suo coinquilino. “Ma che ti passa per la testa? Non sorprendere le persone così!” Un’occhiata veloce al soggiorno gli comunica che per fortuna Gilbert è ancora addormentato e non dovrà subire le sue prese in giro, così si volta verso Alfred, diviso tra l’essere mortificato e il trattenere le risate.

“Scusami!” esclama, e nonostante le risatine che gli sfuggono pare sincero – solo Alfred può farlo. “Com’è andato il test? Io ho finito stamattina! C’era una domanda difficilissima e ci ho messo mezz’ora per pensare alla risposta ma quando-“

Spavento passato, la stanchezza di Arthur ritorna al doppio. Grazie al costante esercizio, le chiacchiere di troppo di Alfred diventano un ronzio di sottofondo, mentre butta la borsa dei libri dove capita anziché al suo solito posto e la giacca fa una fine simile. Si toglie le scarpe con poca grazia, e quando alza lo sguardo, Alfred lo osserva.

“Allora? Dici che l’ho passato? Io non so proprio-“

Dice molto di cosa prova per Alfred il fatto che la sua reazione è istintiva, nemmeno registrata nella sua mente; vuole solo che Alfred stia calmo e vuole andare a dormire e poi parlare di esami con Alfred perché, anche se tende ad allungare il brodo, chi non vorrebbe parlare con lui? Così gli si avvicina e lo bacia velocemente sulle labbra. Finalmente, il silenzio. Arthur crolla sul suo letto ed immediatamente si addormenta.

Riapre gli occhi qualche ora più tardi, quando difficilmente si può distinguere i contorni dei mobili, decisamente più riposato. Il mal di testa è andato, nessuna definizione o nozione affolla la sua testa. Arthur sorride, soddisfatto. Come se con l’autopilota, si dirige verso la cucina, deciso a prepararsi una tazza di the prima di cambiarsi per l’intrattenimento universitario a cui sarà sicuramente trascinato.

“Ehiià, Alfred.” Il suo amico scatta dal divano con un salto, con gli occhi sgranati dallo spavento – così impara a prendere di sorpresa gli altri! Il Pad della Playstation gli sfugge dalle mani ma cade sul divano e non a terra, per fortuna.

“Arthur!” Esclama.

 _C’è qualcosa che non va_ , Arthur nota immediatamente quando Alfred _mette in pausa il gioco_ e lo segue in cucina. Se deve parlare di qualcosa, Alfred lo fa con lo sguardo concentrato sullo schermo, il _tap tap_ dei tasti che fa da sottofondo alle sue parole. _Mi serve quel the e subito_. “Cosa succede?” chiede preoccupato, muovendosi tra gli scaffali della cucina alla ricerca dell’occorrente senza nemmeno pensarci.

Alfred lo guarda come un cucciolo curioso. “Non ricordi?”

“Cosa? Dobbiamo andare a qualche festa?” Arthur odia le feste perché finisce sempre per rigettare anche l’anima, ma Alfred sa essere incredibilmente convincente, soprattutto quando si mette all’orecchio per giorni e giorni. Alfred scuote la testa. “Cosa?”

“Prima di addormentarti, mi hai-“ Alfred è rosso come quando gli raccontano qualche barzelletta sporca. “Mi hai baciato.”

Negare tutto è il primo istinto di Arthur, ma prima ancora che possa dire che Alfred sta scherzando, la sua mente lo rimanda a quel momento in cui era troppo stanco per pensare e il suo coinquilino continuava a parlare e– “Oh.” _Meglio evitare il the e passare direttamente agli alcolici._ Arthur vorrebbe sotterrarsi. “Alfred io- Mi dispiace, davvero. Non stavo pensando-“ Potrebbe aver detto un po’ troppo, adesso. Non stava pensando e ha fatto ciò che più desiderava. Ciò che più desidera.

Ma Alfred sa essere percettivo, quando vuole. Gli sorride con un’espressione felice, dietro le lenti i suoi occhi brillano, e Arthur sarebbe pronto a scommettere qualsiasi cosa che senza occhiali sembrerebbe un bambino che ha appena ricevuto delle caramelle. Non riesce a credere alla sua reazione – ha mantenuto segreti i suoi sentimenti ancora nuovi per timore, dopotutto. Alfred si avvicina, le loro labbra si toccano, e Arthur si chiede come abbia fatto a non rendersene conto, il suo cuore batte a mille. “Io invece sì,” risponde Alfred, sfacciato come solo lui sa essere. “molte molte volte.”


End file.
